The Order of the Six Paths Book 1:Sunset on the Era of Peace
by Grimlock987
Summary: In the time before time, the Sage of Six Paths sealed away the Jūbi and created the Bijū. But now after almost a thousand years of war and fragile peace, a threat much older than the Jūbi itself starts to makes it return. Will a hero rise to stop this evil force? Or will the World of Shinobi be devoured by the shadows? Only time will tell. Cover Image by EandPi233 on Deviant Art


Prologue: A Dark Discovery

 **Greetings, Grimlock987 here and welcome to something that I consider a good story. This is going to be an honor for me to do mostly because I loved the Bionicle franchise before anything else, in fact one of my first lego sets was the Tahnok-Kal, and there isn't that many good crossovers with it and so with that I present to you phase one of this story.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

"Jutsu"

" **Bijū/Summon/Makuta talking"**

' _ **Bijū/Summon/Makuta thinking'**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bionicle they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Lego respectively.**

 **Edit 1: changed Helryx's hair color**

 **edit 2: changed Hydraxon to Dekar**

 **Edit 3: Changed Selt to Miserix**

* * *

 _Near the end of The Second Shinobi War_

Rain poured down as three masked figures ran across a field. They ran until they came across a cave and took shelter from the rain. Once inside they collapsed from exhaustion while one stood at the entrance and kept watch.

"Did we lose it?" one asked, taking off their mask, revealing a twelve year old boy with silver hair, green eyes and two red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan under them.

"I hope so, Dekar ," another said, also taking their mask revealing a boy the same age with red eyes and black hair, "cause I don't think a experienced Jōnin, and two Chūnin can take on something of that caliber."

"I know that Umbra," Dekar said, glaring at the boy in question, "it's just that we need to warn the Hokage about this… thing that looks like something that Kumo would come up with or-"

"It's not from Kumo," said a voice, interrupting him. Umbra and Hydraxon turn to see that their third companion had joined them and took off their mask as well, revealing a girl the same age as them with blond hair, and onyx eyes that are usually affiliated with the Uchiha clan, "The armor it had on didn't look it was from Kumo, but if I had to guess it came from before the Warring States Era, most likely from the time of the Sage of Six Paths."

Dekar and Umbra looked at their teammate with shock when she said this.

"Helryx," Umbra said, "if you are right, then we need to get back to Konoha and the Hokage this right away or else…"

" **Or else what?"** a demonic voice said, interrupting the conversation.

Scared out of their minds, the three turned to see a 12 foot tall figure wearing infected gunmetal armor standing at the mouth of the cave.

"I thought we lost it!?" Umbra asked, pulling out a kunai and got into a fighting stance.

"Well apparently not," Helryx said, activating her Sharingan.

"Regardless, it is blocking our only way out," Dekar said as claws formed at his fingertips.

The warrior looked the three children in front of him with interest as they got ready to fight him.

' _ **So they think that they can beat me,'**_ the warrior thought as he unlimbered his staff, ' _ **how foolish of them.'**_

The four stood absolutely still, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Fang over fang," Dekar yelled as he leapt at the warrior, spinning like a drill.

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu," Helryx shouted after doing the proper hand signs.

"Have a paper bomb!" Umbra yelled, throwing the kunai.

All three attacks met their marks, causing the warrior's vision to be clouded.

"Come on," Helryx yelled to her teammates and they made a mad dash to the mouth of the cave, however just as they were about to escape, a bolt lighting hit the ground in front of them making them stop followed by laughter.

Freaked out, they turned to see that the warrior was facing them again.

" **I must say I'm impressed,"** the warrior said in amusement, " **but it is going to take more than to blind me."**

Helryx stared at the warrior for a minute, then to her teammates, then the warrior and back again.

"Guys, I have a plan," she said calmly.

"Realy? What is it?" Umbra asked intently

"Yeah tell us," Dekar said, cearly listening.

"It's called," Helryx said as she started to do some hand signs, "GET TO THE HOKAGE NOW! Fūton: Vacuum Bullets!"

Before they could registar what she said, Dekar and Umbra were sent flying out of the cave.

Confused of what happened, the two of them turned to see Helryx closing off the entrance.

"Helryx!" Dekar yelled and he would have tried to join her if it were not for Umbra grabbing him to hold him back.

"Dekar , don't!" Umbra said as he held his friend back, "we need to do what she said and warn the Hokage about this."

Dekar looked at the sealed up cave entrance before saying, "yeah lets go."

And the two ran, making their way back to Konoha.

* * *

 _Back in the cave_

Helryx stared at her opponent as the cave mouth sealed shut.

" **Impressive,"** the warrior said, amused, " **taking me on your own so that the information will get to its destination. A noble effort but it will not work."**

"It doesn't have to work," Helryx said as she started to doing hand signs again, "all I have to do is stall for time. So do me a favor and stay still. Katon: Phoenix Fire Jutsu."

Once again, she fire shot out of her mouth, this time in the form of a bird, at the warrior, however just as it reached the warrior, it absorbed the attack like it was nothing.

" **Is that all you got?"** the warrior asked, unimpressed, " **Cause if so, then allow me to show a real attack.** **Chain Lightning** **!"** with a flick of its wrist, it shot a bolt of lightning right at Helryx, which she dodged barely.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she shouted as she started to weave through the hand signs once again, however before she could finish, the warrior grabbed Helryx by her leg and slammed her into ground, causing her to scream in pain.

" **So this is one of the candidates that Madara talked about,"** the warrior said as it picked her up by her throat, " **how disappointing."**

"W-what a-are you?" Helryx asked as her life was being choked out of her, "a-and what d-do you mean by M-madara?"

When she said this the warrior started to laugh as he said, " **I am a Makuta, little girl, and I go by Miserix. As for Madara, lets just say that he needs someone to carry on his plans-"**

Before Miserix could finish, a deep and powerful voice called out, " **Doton:Seismic Claimity!**" causing the cave that they were in to collapse on them.

" **Well, it looks I will not be bothered by you anymore,"** Selt said as he threw her the ground and then teleported away.

Helryx tried to stand but due to the pain from being thrown around and being electrocuted, she couldn't stand, in fact the pain caused her black out, and the last thing she remembered seeing was a glowing red eye.

* * *

 _ **2 weeks later, Location unknown**_

Helryx groaned in pain as she opened her eyes to what seemed to be a roof. Slowly, she got up into a sitting position and checked her surroundings. She was in a small room,covered in bandages and laying in a pool of glowing green liquid, and there was a doorway on opposite side of the pool.

Curious of liquid she was in, she scooped some of the water and was about to drink it when a voice called out, " **I see that you have awoken."**

Helryx jumped, causing her to drop the water in her hand and turned to see what could best be described as a 15 foot tall warrior with yellow armor and a singler red eye standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Helryx asked as she tried to get into a fighting stance only for a jolt of pain to form on her right hip.

" **I am Keetongu,"** the warrior said as he held out his hand, " **come, we have a lot to talk about."**

Helryx stared at the hand in front of her before accepting it, allowing him to help her stand up.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

* * *

 **And cut. Please Follow, Favorite, and leave a review.**

 **Next time: Helryx returns to Konoha to decided on Naruto's fate.**


End file.
